Winter's Shadow
by HawkAngel13
Summary: "After the roaring lion, and the soaring jay, peace will come on a dove's gentle wing. But beware, for tragedy shall come with winter's shadow."
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Everything was silent throughout the forest. I slipped out of camp, and once out of earshot, I bounded towards the edge of RiverClan territory. I reached the BlackPath, waited for a moment, then bounded across. My icy blue eyes scanned the field.

"Hawkfrost?" I heard a quiet she-cat's voice ask.

I turned to my left, to see a ragged calico she-cat with green-blue eyes. She had a thick rip in her ear, and a long scar down her right side. She was laying down in the tall grass, and a small bundle of dark brown tabby fur slept, curled up to her belly. I was shocked,

"Shard! When-"

"Just earlier today! It's a she-cat. Oh, Hawkfrost, isn't she beautiful?" Shard meowed.

"Of course she is, she's your kit," I purred.

"But she looks like you," Shard purred back.

"I'm so glad I got away from that Twolegplace. My father still believed that cats should rule over that territory, like BloodClan used to. And, well, I just had to get away from it all." Shard sighed.

"Yes. And now you are safe. As our kit will be," I said.

"What should we name her?" I asked.

"I want her to have a warrior name, Hawkfrost. I want her to be a warrior!" Shard said. The small kit stood, eyes closed, and you could see her white underbelly, paws, and ear tips.

"Winterkit." I said.

"Oh, that's perfect. Will you train her when she's big enough?" Shard asked.

"No. But, I know someone who will," I said, "and he can train her in a few moons, instead of six."

Shard looked concerned, "I don't know. . . Do you think she'll be strong enough then?"

I sat down, and looked at my kit proudly, "Definetly. She's my kit too. And that means she is strong enough to be trained sooner than other kits."

Shard still looked unsure, "If you think so . . . I trust you, Hawkfrost. But if she gets too worn out, don't make her go on, okay?"

I nodded, "Don't worry. She'll be fine."

*Three moons later*

Winterpaw's POV:

"Alright, now try that move I showed you last night," Brokenstar ordered.

He turned his back to me, and I climbed onto the tree stump behind him. I leaped down beside him, put my forepaws on his head, and shoved his face down in the dirt. Before I could do the next part of the move, Brokenstar pulled backwards, and raked his claws across my muzzle.

"Push down harder! I told you, the more force you put on my head, the harder it will be for me to escape before you do the next move!" Brokenstar growled. I refused to stumble, because I knew I was in trouble.

"Yes sir," I said.

"Now. Try it again. Try not to mess it up this time!" I shook my head, to clear my mind, and climbed back onto the tree stump.

I leaped down beside Brokenstar, and, with claws unsheathed, pushed Brokenstar's face into the dirt with all my might. While he struggled, I used my left hind leg to sweep Brokenstar's legs out rom beneath him. Once I had him down, I put one paw down on his left shoulder, and the other at his throat. Brokenstar looked up at me, panting, and for the first time ever, he smiled at me.

"Winterpaw. That was great. Finally, you finished the move."

Then his face shifted back to his usual snarl, "But slow! Extremely slow! As soon as you have your opponents face down, you don't make sure they're vulerable! Just keep going! Otherwise, they'll throw you aside like an old mouse!"

"Then how come you didn't throw me aside like an old mouse?" I asked, attitude slipping out accidently.

A look of shock passed over Brokenstar's face, then left just as quick. He bared his teeth, and raised his paw to scratch me. I ducked, and backed up a little bit. Brokenstar leaped at me, and I got low, and ran forward. At the last moment, I bit Brokenstar's right hind leg. He screeched, and fell flat on his face. He got up, and I jumped up onto the tree stump.

"You little brat! You think you can give me attitude, and then attack back when I punish you?" Brokenstar yelled.

I stood straight, and looked Brokenstar in the eye, "Yes. I. Do." He looked at me, questioningly.

"Sir." I added sarcastically. Brokenstar got onto the tree stump, and thrust his muzzle in my face. Then, to my suprise, he _smiled_.

Brokenstar chuckled, "You've got a lot of spunk, kit. I like your boldness. You know you don't have the power to stand up to your leader, but you're bold enough to do it anyways! Your father would be proud." I was silent. . . I hated when Brokenstar brought up my dad. He died when I was a moon old, and he didn't come to see me when I was in the Dark Forest.

*Winterpaw's Warrior Ceremony*

"Winterpaw, I feel you are ready to become a warrior of the Dark Forest. Hawkfrost, do you agree?" Brokenstar asked from the top of a boulder.

Hawkfrost nodded, "I have watched her train for many moons, here, in the Dark Forest. I believe she is ready." I finally felt proud of myself.

"Tigerstar?" Brokenstar said questioningly.

"As my grand-daughter, I knew she would be a wonderful fighter. But, even I am suprised how well she has done!" Tigerstar praised me.

I sat up straight, and held my head high, looking over the crowd of ragged, scarred, and plain scary-looking cats.

"Then, by my word, I now name Winterpaw, Wintershadow. She is honored for her strength, boldness, cleverness, and her loyalty." Brokenstar said.

"Wintershadow! Wintershadow!"

Everyone cheered my name. I felt great. Until one voice rang out.

"How can she become a warrior if she isn't even a clan cat?" I looked to see who had said that. Breezepelt.

"Breezepelt, you mouse-brain! How _dare_ you question my daughter becoming a warrior!" Hawkfrost growled.

Breezepelt got cocky, "At least I have a _mouse _brain, you don't _have _a brain!"

"You stupid little rabbit-chaser! You think my daughter doesn't have the right to be a warrior, because she isn't a clan cat?" Hawkfrost got in his face.

"You're absolutely right. Cats who aren't clan-born shouldn't be warriors. But, Wintershadow is an exception. She is half clan cat, and Brokenstar agreed to train her. If Brokenstar approves, we _all_ do. Understand?"

Breezepelt nodded, relunctantly.

"Good." I jumped down from the boulder, and went up to Breezepelt.

"What's your problem?"

Breezepelt grinned smoothly, "You. Now if you don't mind, I have to go home. See you tomorrow night."

He strutted away, with all the courage of a LionClan warrior.

"You okay, Wintershadow?" my father asked. I shook my head, sighing, "I never understood that tom."

My father chuckled, "All she-cats say that."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" My father gave me this sly look, then walked away.

"I never quite understood him either. . . . "


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello, readers of fanfiction. I noticed that no one reviewed on the prologue, so that was kinda' disappointing, **_**but**_** I did notice that I had some people favorited this story! So, I decided to do something a little different with the prologue. So, I give you the very short part 2 of the prologue, and the first chapter. Constantly typing and writing, HawkAngel13. **

**Prologue Part 2**

When I went to sleep that night, I found myself in StarClan. I was glad to be here, since my being blind ceased for my time here. I walked along a small stream, and saw Firestar. I took a step forward to greet him, but a tail held me back. I turned to see Yellowfang.

"No. Come with me," she whispered.

We walked away from the creek, and to a large tree.

"Hello, Yellowfang. Why have you brought me here tonight?" I asked.

"I didn't! You are walking in Firestar's dream. And you must leave. Firestar may choose to share what he learns here, he may not. That is his choice, and you must go." Yellowfang said, irritably.

"Fine. But now, if Firestar does not tell me, I hold you responible for anything that happens, because I didn't know something important," I said stubbornly.

*POV Change*

Bluestar, and Spottedleaf padded towards me.

"Hello, Firestar," Spottedleaf said.

"Spottedleaf, Bluestar, nice to see you," I bowed my head in respect.

"We don't have much time. So, I'll make it simple. There is more to the prophecy. After the roaring lion, and the soaring jay, peace shall come on a dove's gentle wing. But beware, tragedy shall come with winter's shadow."

"Winter?" I asked.

"Leaf-bare," Bluestar said matter-of-factly.

"But, it's new-leaf. We have just come out of leaf-bare." I said.

"Yes, which means you have generously been given more time to prepare!" Bluestar hissed. "Don't take it for granted! When leaf-bare comes again, be ready. . . . . "

**Chapter 2**

"Ivypool!" Brambleclaw called.

"Ivypool!" he called after a few moments.

He padded into the warriors den, only to find Ivypool with deep claw marks down her side. She was twitching, and looked in pain. But, she was obviously asleep. Brambleclaw shook her awake,

"Ivypool! What happened to you?" Ivypool shot up, and groaned.

"I-I-"

"Come on! You're going to Jayfeather. _Then_ you're going to explain to me, and Firestar, how you've gotten all these mysterious wounds lately." Brambleclaw said sternly.

Ivypool padded into Jayfeather's den, and sat down.

"Good morning, Ivypool. Rough night in the Dark Forest?" Jayfeather asked, padding up to me.

"When isn't it?" Ivypool asked sarcastically.

"What happened this time?" he asked as he looked for cobwebs in his herb store. "Brokenstar. He was training an apprentice! From WindClan. Boulderpaw, Breezepelt's apprentice. I tried to get him to let Boulderpaw wake up, and Brokenstar attacked me." Ivypool spoke as if it was nothing new. Jayfeather sighed, and brought thin cobwebs to soak up the blood from Ivypool's wound.

"Ivypool! I heard that you were hurt!" Dovewing said.

"Firestar and Brambleclaw are talking about you," she whispered.

"What am I supposed to tell them, Jayfeather?" Ivypool asked.

"I don't know yet. . . " Jayfeather said, rubbing marigold pulp into her wound.

She yelped, and jumped back, "That stings!"

"Sit down, you're acting like a kit!" Jayfeather hissed. Ivypool sat down relunctantly, grumbling. Lionblaze trotted into the den,

"Oh good, the gang's all here. Bad news, Firestar wants to know _everything_ about how Ivypool got her wound."

"Yes, we're aware, Lionblaze," Dovepaw snapped.

"Well, what are you going to tell him?" Lionblaze yelled.

"We don't know yet!" Jayfeather hissed.

"Ugh! I'm getting out of here. _You_ explain to Firestar! I have something to deal with," Ivypool said, running out of the den, and out of ThunderClan camp.

*POV Change*

They tried to call me back, but I needed to talk to someone. Someone who wasn't my sister, or her mentor, or his brother. And I definetly wasn't going to talk to Firestar! I walked towards the border between WindClan and ThunderClan. I sat down, and waited. I knew he'd be on the first patrol after dawn patrol. I knew he'd be alone. It was the same every morning. I waited until I saw him.

"Breezepelt!" I hissed. He turned his head to me, and sighed,

"What?"

"I can't believe you brought your apprentice into the Dark Forest! What were you thinking?" I said.

"Don't get your fur ruffled, Boulderpaw already said no, but that he won't tell anyone that I brought him there, or that I go there. No worries," Breezepelt said calmly.

"But that's not truely why you're here, is it?"

I twitched my tail, "How do you always know?"

Breezepelt chuckled, "It's the way your ears twitch when you're hiding something."

I hissed, "Whatever! My clan is bugging me about the mysterious wounds I get. can't just tell them I go to the Dark Forest! They'd kick me out! Banish me! I'd have to go to _ShadowClan_ Breezepelt! My life would be ruined!"

I lied easily. I loved talking to Breezepelt, but I couldn't tell him that I was a spy for Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw. He'd tell Brokenstar!

"Well, good luck. I've gotta' go," Breezepelt said before bounding away. I sighed, because I knew that I had to go back to camp. I walked back slowly. Then, I smelled something wierd. Something bad. I turned towards the scent, and saw someone in the shadows.

I unsheathed my claws, and crouched down, "Who's there?" No answer, I took a deeper smell. It was ShadowClan! I pounced on the figure, pinned them to the forest floor, and dug my claws into their fur.

"Ouch! Lay off, will ya'?" I recognized the voice.

"Tigerheart? What are you doing here?"

He smiled innocently, "I wanted to see your sister. . . "

I snarled, "She doesn't care about you anymore! I'm going to tell Firestar you were here, and you'll be in major trouble."

He glared at me, "You'll do anything to start a war, huh?"

"Wh-what?" I asked. "You know what I'm talking about. Training in the Dark Forest, meeting with a WindClan warrior, and getting me into trouble?" I stared at him dumbfounded, then he shoved me off, and bounded towards his territory. I sped off after him. He was fast, but I stayed on his heels.

Unfortunatly, I wasn't able to catch Tigerheart before he reached his territory, and stood there, smiling smugly at me.

"Tell your sister I said hello. Bye," he said, and walked away into the brush. I snarled, and dug my claws into the soft earth beneath my paws.

I almost chased after him, trespassing onto ShadowClan territory, that is, until I heard, "Ivypool!" It sounded like Firestar.

"Oh, great. Just perfect!" I meowed sarcastically, then walked back towards camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello, readers. I noticed that a few people favorited this story, but no one reviewed? That was really disappointing for me. I'm not saying you have to review, but I'd appreciate it if you did. Reviews are helpful. Oh yeah, SUPRISE! I'm back from hiatus/vacation/I got internet connection! Woohoo! So, yeah, that's all I have to say. Read & Review, HawkAngel13.**

**Chapter 2**

I padded back to camp, only to find the bewildered stares of Firestar, and Brambleclaw.

I shot them a glare, "What?" Their shocked looks faded into awe.

"You are probably the bravest she-cat I have ever had the pleasure of knowing," Brambleclaw said. I stopped in front of them.

"How often do you go to . . . . . the Place of No Stars?" Firestar asked.

"Every night," I said calmly.

"You don't have to go _every _night. It's not nessecary," Firestar said.

"It's not like I have a choice! Once you go, it's nearly impossible to stop going every night! You don't go because you want to, you go because you have to," I said, angrily. A look of pity fell upon Firestar's face.

"Ivypool, I'm sorry. I didn't know. But," the pity left, and was replaced by a stern look.

"There is no reason to get prickly with me. I'm proud and honored to have such a loyal warrior, that goes to the Dark Forest just to help her clan. But, I am still your leader, and will not tolerate disrespect," Firestar warned me.

I took a deep breath, let it out, and tried to keep a calm face as I said, "Yes, Firestar." And with that, I turned my back on him, and walked away.

"We could use you on a hunting trip, Ivypool," Brambleclaw called after me. I stopped, sighed, and turned back to him, "Fine."

Brambleclaw led the way as he, Dustpelt, Spiderleg, Rosepetal, and I headed out into the forest. I tired of looking at Spiderleg's rear, so I bolted forward. I decided to hunt alone. Brambleclaw didn't say anything. Even if he did, I wouldn't have cared. I stopped, pricked my ears, and listened carefully. I heard a small scrabbling noise to my right. I turned my head, and noticed a squirrel twitching his fluffy tail, and cleaning his face with his tiny paws. I crouched quickly, but silently. I looked at the ground ahead of me. Dead leaves were strewn across the forest floor, which would make being silent near impossible. I heard a chirp near me. The kind of chirp a cat would make. I looked around, and saw Rosepetal's dark cream fur. She far in front of me, but closer to the squirrel than I. She made a small rustle, the squirrel looked towards her, and listened. How clever! Rosepetal would scare it right into my claws! Rosepetal swished around a few dead leaves with her tail, and stepped toward the furry piece of prey. It squeaked, and ran in my direction. I had crouched down behind a bush, and as the squirrel ran past the bush, I darted out from behind it. I sprinted after it, pounced, and swiftly delivered a killing bite to its throat.

"Nice work," Brambleclaw meowed, stepping out from behind a bush.

I nodded, "Thanks, Rosepetal."

She smiled, "Anytime."

I trudged through the forest, listening for unfortunate prey that may have wandered toward me. I heard talking a little ways off, and padded quietly toward it. I could smell Brambleclaw's scent, and saw his fur. So, I crouched behind a bush, and noticed Squirrelflight standing in front of him. Happy that I was downwind from them, I listened.

"Brambleclaw, you can't keep avoiding me," Squirrelflight hissed.

"Yes, I can!" Brambleclaw hissed back.

"I told you I was sorry! I know you're mad that Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf weren't your kits, but I had to lie to you to keep Leafpool's secret!" Squirrelflight said, miserably.

"You could have told me," Brambleclaw mumbled. "I wouldn't have told anyone. Leafpool's a good friend of mine."

"A good friend of yours? What's that supposed to mean?" Squirrelflight growled.

"It means that I'm good friends with her! What did you think I meant?" Brambleclaw said.

"I dunno' Brambleclaw! You've been awfully close to Leafpool since she became a warrior!" Squirrelflight said.

"See! That's your problem! You're too clingy! Just because I'm friends with your sister, doesn't mean anything!" Brambleclaw yowled.

"Fine! If that's what you think, then-then-then you're a fox-hearted piece of crow-food!" Squirrelflight yowled back, and then stomped off, probably scaring off any prey in the area.

I rolled my eyes, and walked away. I was so tired of everything. My clan, my clanmates, my sister, the Dark Forest, Breezepelt, and most of all, Jayfeather and Lionblaze. They were the ones that forced me to be their little spy! Now I'm stuck in the Dark Forest, every night, no matter what! I hissed to myself, and with the hair standing up on my back, I kept hunting.

Wintershadow's POV:

I padded into my den, to see my friend, Viperblood, layed out on the floor.

"It's about time. I thought you'd never get back," he said sarcastically.

"Well, I am, so shut up," I snapped.

He chuckled weakly, and almost sat up, until he winced, and flopped back down. I examined his left back leg, he had twisted it wrong while hunting.

"Hmm. Looks fine to me," I remarked.

"I knew you'd say that," Viperblood said irritably.

"Then you know what else I'm about to say," I said.

I bent down and growled, "Get. Up."

Viperblood made a big deal of struggling to stand up, making it look like he can't balance. He lifted his left back leg, and hobbled towards me. He looked at me, his green eyes ablaze with hatred. He ruffled up his black and orange, tortoiseshell fur, unsheathing his claws.

"Fine, I'm _up._ Did you get anything for me to eat?" he asked smugly.

I growled, unsheathed my own claws, and said, "You better hope I did, you lazy mouse-brain! Because, _obviously_, you aren't able to do anything for yourself! And _why?_ Because-"

I stopped myself, and put on a sweet smile.

"Yes. I did, Viperblood. And I will continue to hunt for you until you are completely healed," I said, picking up a rabbit and laying it at Viperblood's paws.

Viperblood sighed, "I hate when you do that. You're my best friend, Wintershadow. You can tell me when I need to shut up. . . "

I shook my head a little, "No. I'd rather not. You'd only be angrier. And though you're one of _the most_ irritating toms I've met, I enjoy company."

Viperblood smiled a little, "Thanks, Wintershadow. I-"

"But if I _ever_ get the chance to have anyone, and I mean _anyone_ else to have as company, I will take. That. Chance."

And with that, I stalked out of the den, and back into the field. I sat down under a small tree, lying in the cool shade, relaxing. I heard a rustling a little ways off. A slight breeze tickled my whiskers, and the breeze had carried a strong scent that hit me in the face like cold water. It made the hair on my back stand up, my ear pin down, and it made me bare my teeth. The scent. . . . was _fox._ The scent was getting stronger by the second, and so was the wind. It began coming from all directions! Confusing me, because I couldn't tell which way the scent was coming from.

Suddenly, a yowl sounded. I knew it was Viperblood, so I began to turn to the den, when, behind me, I saw Viperblood on the back of a large fox, digging his claws in. I smiled a little, and yowled as I slashed at the fox with my long, black claws.

I was lying in my den, while it rained. Viperblood came running into the den, and shook himself a little, careful not to get me wet. In his jaws, was a squirrel. He padded over to me, and set the squirrel down.

"Sorry, I tried to keep it dry by staying under the trees, and keeping my head down. Is it okay?" Viperblood asked.

"It's fine. Thanks," I muttered, as we shared the squirrel.

"I'm sorry I've been a jerk lately," Viperblood said.

"It doesn't even matter. Just eat, and I'll see you in the Dark Forest," I said, lying down to go to sleep.

"Wintershadow?" I heard Viperblood whisper.

_**"What?"**_ I asked fiercly.

"You have a piece of squirrel fur on your head," Viperblood whispered.

I opened my eyes, shook the fur off my head, unsheathed my claws, and walked toward Viperblood. And with all the force of the tiger that was somewhere within my blood, I prepared to shred Viperblood into small pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Wintershadow's POV: **_

The next day, it rained. Viperblood and I spent most of the day sleeping, but in our dreams, we were in the Dark Forest as usual.

"Wintershadow, Viperblood. May I speak with you for a moment?" Brokenstar asked.

We followed him away from the rest of the cats, and we gathered under a tall, dead tree. Brokenstar sat down and curled his tail over his paws.

"I understand that Viperblood would like to accompany you on your journey, Wintershadow," Brokenstar said.

I turned to snarl at Viperblood, "What?"

He shifted his paws, "Yes, I would."

"Brokenstar, with all do respect, this is _my_ destiny! My father arranged for me, and _only me_, to go on this journey. I don't need this whiny kit dragging along behind!" I growled.

"Hey! You think you're so special, just because you're Hawkfrost's daughter, doesn't mean you're the only Dark Forest warrior that matters!" Viperblood protested.

"You. Keep. Your. Mouth. SHUT!" I yelled.

"Make me!" he yelled back.

"Both of you, shut up!" Brokenstar said.

We both fell silent.

"Wintershadow, Viperblood will accompany you on your journey," Brokenstar decided.

"Yes, Brokenstar," I said through gritted teeth.

"Good. Both of you, get ready. You'll be leaving in a moon. Feed yourselves well, train harder, sharpen your skills, and try to get along," Brokenstar said, walking away.

"I-" Viperblood started.

"Stay away from me, don't talk to me, or I will rip you apart," I said simply.

_**Dovewing's POV:**_

I walked out of camp, going hunting alone. I decided to hunt near the ShadowClan border, just to see if there was any kind of prey stirring this morning. I expected to find a frog or a mouse, instead I found a rat.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm on my own territory," Tigerheart said smugly.

"Whatever," I said, continuing to hunt.

"How have you been?" Tigerheart asked, casual as ever.

"How have I been?" I repeated.

"Yeah," Tigerheart said.

"Fine, I guess," I mumbled.

"I've missed talking to you," he said.

"I haven't," I lied.

Tigerheart's eyes revealed that my words had stung him.

"Oh. Well, how's your sister?" he asked.

"She's fine too. Why do you care?" I asked.

"Well, because you're my friends," he said.

"No. We're not!" I snarled.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Beause you're ShadowClan," I said.

"So?" he asked, anger in his voice.

"Nevermind. Go away, I'm _trying_ to hunt," I said.

"Well, you're not doing a very good job of it," Tigerheart laughed.

"Maybe because you're big feet went trampling through here, and scared everything off!" I said.

He looked down at his feet, "Hey, they are pretty big. Wierd. I never noticed."

I was silent as I walked away from the border. I stomped toward the lake shore, and sat down by the water. A cool breeze rippled off the water, ruffling my fur, and soothing me.

I heard someone walk up behind me, and say, "Hey, Dovewing!"

I turned to see Bumblestripe padding toward me, a smile on his face.

"Hello, Bumblestripe," I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking," I lied.

"'Bout what?" he asked, sitting down beside me.

"Everything. . . " I mumbled.

"Hmm. Well, why don't you tell me what's on your mind. Maybe I can help," Bumblestripe offered.

"My sister," I said.

"Yeah, she's been acting really wierd lately," Bumblestripe said.

"What kind of wierd do _you_ mean?" I asked.

"Well, I know she's been sneaking out at night sometimes," he whispered.

"What? Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, and she comes back smelling like WindClan!" Bumblestripe whispered.

"Wierd. I can't believe I never noticed," I said.

"Well, I've noticed that you two don't talk much these days," he said.

"Yeah. I don't like it. She's different now. She doesn't _want_ to talk to me," I said.

"Well, you can talk to _me_. I'm always here for you to talk to. _Always_," Bumblestripe said sincerely, his blue eyes full of comfort.

"Thanks. . . " I said.

_**Ivypool's POV:**_

I crouched low to the ground, staring at a WindClan patrol from the ferns she was hiding in. I immediatly recognized the cats. Weaselfur, Sunstrike, and Heathertail. They were lingering a little too close to ThunderClan territory for my taste. I could hear Sunstrike and Heathertail talking.

"So, how's Breezepelt?" Sunstrike asked.

"What do you mean?" Heathertail asked.

"Well, he follows you around, _constantly_ trying to talk to you," Sunstrike said.

"So?" Heathertail asked.

"Well, what do you think of him?" Sunstrike asked.

"I think he's annoying. And that he'll probably end up falling in love with a cat from another clan, just like Crowfeather," Heathertail said harshly.

"Heathertail, you can't be serious. You know he likes you a lot. He's trying to find a mate in his own clan," Sunstrike said.

"Well, it's _not_ going to be me!" Heathertail said.

Just then, a rabbit shot across the land, with a gray and white she-cat hot on its heels. I bunched up my muscles, because the rabbit was headed straight for ThunderClan territory, and the she-cat didn't look ready to stop. The rabbit shot past me, and a few seconds later, the she-cat was on ThunderClan territory. I pounced on her, and pinned her down.

"Furzepaw!" Weaselfur yelled.

"What did you think you were doing?" I snarled at the scared apprentice.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" she said.

"We apoligize for our apprentices trespassing, but I asure you, it was an accident," Weaselfur said calmly.

"Accident or not, she still trespassed!" I growled.

"Let her go. We're a full patrol, you're just one she-cat. This is not your fight," Sunstrike snarled.

"Who says?" I hissed, unsheathing my claws.

Just then, Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Bumblestripe burst out of the trees behind us. Sunstrike pounced on me, causing me to free Furzepaw. Bumblestripe dragged her off of me, and began clawing at her. Heathertail leaped at Lionblaze, and he easily dodged her, and then proceeded to throw her back onto her own territory. Dovewing and Bumblestripe drove Sunstrike back onto WindClan territory, and we all stood, snarling at eachother.

"Onestar will hear of this!" Weaselfur snarled, and they left.

Lionblaze turned to me, "Are you _trying _to cause trouble? Why didn't you just let the apprentice go?"

"She was trespassing!" I yelled.

"But there was no need for a fight!" Dovewing said.

"You two didn't know what happened before you got here," I said.

Dovewing opened her mouth to say that she had heard everything, but Bumblestripe was standing there, and she closed her mouth. I knew that's what would happen. She couldn't reveal her little secret.

"Ivypool, I'll be telling Firestar about this," Lionblaze said, walking away.

"Come on, Dovewing," Bumblestripe said.

I watched as Bumblestripe and Dovewing walked away, pelts brushing because they were so close. _'Great. Now my sister has Bumblestripe. Who do I have? No one. Well, I could talk to Hawkfrost,'_ I thought. I pictured Hawkfrost's icy blue eyes in my mind. I'd talk to him the next time I was in the Dark Forest. . .

**Author's Note: Hey readers. So, this is another chapter. Obviously. I just wanted to say that I'm glad people are reading this, but I need your opinion on it. Meaning, I need you to review. Tell me what you think is good, what you think is bad, what you think would be interesting to happen, or what cats you think should end up together (that one's important!). I like hearing from my readers, it helps. So, that's it I guess. ~HawkAngel13. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello, my faithful readers! I have officially put up a poll on my profile. It's a 'Choose your two favorite warrior couples' poll. It'd be helpful to me to get some votes on that, so please head on over to my profile and vote! So, this is Chapter 4, kind of depressing. We've got a lot of sadness going on here. Everyone's kinda' confused on how they feel for certain cats. So, to get this sorted out, I'm gonna' need those votes! The couples that get the most votes will be the couples to work out in this story! So, yeah. Enjoy, please vote, keep reading and reviewing! ~HawkAngel13!**

_**Ivypool:**_

"Ivypool, can I talk to you?" Dovewing asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You've been acting up a lot lately. Like the whole clan's against you. Why don't you talk to any of us anymore?" Dovewing asked, her pale blue eyes full of concern.

"Why should I? You don't understand, and anyone else would think I'm insane!" I growled.

"No, they wouldn't. Why don't you find someone to talk to? Someone who'd listen," Dovewing asked.

"Easy for you to say! You've got Bumblestripe now! And Tigerheart waiting for you to stray from the warrior code!" I hissed.

"Wh-what?" Dovewing asked, trying to act like she didn't know.

"You know what I'm talking about!" I hissed, and stomped away from her, towards the warriors den.

"Ivypool-"

"I'm going to sleep! Leave me _alone,"_ I growled, lying down in my nest.

I found myself in the Dark Forest, as usual. I searched for Hawkfrost, hoping to talk to him.

"Oh, hello, Ivypool," Hawkfrost said, as he noticed me walking over to him.

"Hi, Hawkfrost," I said.

His icy blue eyes speculated me, "What's wrong?"

"I just need someone to talk to," I said, my ears turning back, and my tail drooping.

Hawkfrost beckoned me to follow him. We walked away from the training cats, and sat by a small, black water filled pond.

"What's on your mind?" Hawkfrost asked.

"It's so hard to talk to anyone in my clan anymore," I said quietly.

"So talk to people outside your clan," Hawkfrost said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked.

"There are several cats here that you can confide in," Hawkfrost said.

"Oh," I said.

"What about Breezepelt?" Hawkfrost asked.

"That fox-heart wouldn't have the patience to listen to me complain," I growled.

"He's a lot nicer than you give him credit for. He's had a rough time too, you know," Hawkfrost said.

"Yeah, but instead of trying to talk about it, he lashes out," I said.

"Maybe he just needs someone to have patience with him too," Hawkfrost said.

"Hmph," I said, tail twitching.

"Just think about it," Hawkfrost said, as he stood and walked away.

_**Dovewing:**_

I walked out into the clearing in the middle of the night, and looked up at the sky. Stars shined bright, and the moon was glowing.

"Oh StarClan. What am I supposed to do?" I whispered.

"Ivypool's right. Tigerheart's just waiting for me. And-And I want him to. I don't want him to give up on me. . . " I whispered, so softly that only I could hear myself.

"Dovewing?" I heard someone whisper behind me.

I turned to see Bumblestripe, his blue eyes questioning.

"Are you alright?" Bumblestripe asked, his tone worried.

"I-I'm fine," I lied.

"No. No, I don't think you are. Yesterday, when I found you in the forest, you seemed tense. Like you had fought with someone," Bumblestripe said.

"I- I didn't. I just saw a ShadowClan cat near the border, and watched them. I was still a little tense when I saw you. Don't worry," I lied.

"You're lying, Dovewing," Bumblestripe said, his nose inches from mine.

I was silent. I didn't know what to say.

"I know about Tigerheart," Bumblestripe whispered.

I looked up at him, horrified. His blue eyes were hard, but I could see the hurt deep down.

"What were you planning to do? See him at night, and hope your clan didn't notice? Hope _I_ didn't notice?" he asked.

Suddenly, he looked pained, "I'm smarter than that. I know when you're hiding something from me."

"I didn't think you were stupid, Bumblestripe!" I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't-" I stopped myself.

"Didn't _what?"_ Bumblestripe asked.

"I didn't think you'd understand. . . . " I admitted.

Bumblestripe looked taken aback. He stepped back, ears pinned back, and tail fluffed out.

"Well I do. I understand that you'd rather break the warrior code than be with me. If that's the case, then I'm sorry, because I was wrong about you," Bumblestripe said, padding away.

_**Breezepelt:**_

I trudged through the Dark Forest, bored.

"Hey, Breezy!" I heard someone call.

Only one she-cat called me Breezy.

"What do you want, Wintershadow?" I asked.

Wintershadow strutted up to me, grinning, "Why so down, Breezy?"

"No training tonight. I'm bored," I said.

Wintershadow sat down, "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going to visit you and the Clans in a moon," she whispered.

"What?"

"Shh! Don't tell anyone. I'll be able to see you and everyone else, _for real!_" Wintershadow said, a sly tone to her voice.

"Y-You're serious?" I asked.

"Yeah! No lie! Viperbloood, and I are both coming," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"To do some spying of course," Wintershadow said, winking.

"Later," Wintershadow said, trotting off.

"Okay then. . . " I muttered.

"Hey, Breezepelt?" Ivypool said behind me.

I turned to see Ivypool's trouble, dark blue eyes.

"Hi, Ivypool," I said.

"Can-can I talk to you?" Ivypool asked.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked, unenthusiactically.

"I just wanted to talk. . . . "

"Is it your sister again?" I asked.

"It's not just her, but everyone," she said.

"I know. You can't talk to anyone in your clan because they all reject you," I said.

"Y-yeah," she said.

"I know. I feel the same. You learn to live with it eventually. Although. . . . " I said, thinking of Heathertail.

"What?" Ivypool asked.

"Heathertail . . . " I said.

"Breezepelt. . . . . I overheard her talking about you. . . . She said she doesn't like you. . . " Ivypool said.

"I know she doesn't. . . . But I don't want to fall in love with a she-cat from another clan. I won't be my father. _I won't," _I said.

"You don't have to be. To be honest, my sister's falling in love with a cat from a tom from another clan. . . ." Ivypool admitted.

"What? Who?" I asked.

"Tigerheart. . . " Ivypool growled.

"Really? Hmm," I replied.

"And now she thinks I'm acting out, and treats me like I'm stupid," Ivypool hissed.

"Well, I have to go, but you're welcome to tell me about everything going on. Bye," I said, walking away.

"Bye," I heard Ivypool mutter.

I felt bad leaving her like that, but I had something to do. . . . .


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello there, readers. I know, I know, it's been a while since I've posted a new chapter. But I had to give you a little time to think about what was gonna' happen next, didn't I? I've also been drawing a lot of pictures for this story, so I've been a little distracted. Sorry. I'd also just like to mention the lack of reviews. I have over 300 hits for this story, but only 2 reviews at the moment. I'd like to hear what you readers think of this, it'd help me out. So, typing out. ~HawkAngel13**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Breezepelt POV:**_

I padded through the Dark Forest, thoughts of Ivypool running through my mind. The image of her dark blue eyes filling with tears kept replaying itself in my mind. I felt bad for her, but I had to go home. I had to get some real sleep for once. I walked up to Brokenstar, and waited for him and Thistleclaw to finish speaking. Brokenstar noticed me, and dismissed Thistleclaw.

"What do you need, Breezepelt?" Brokenstar asked, his head held high.

"I was wondering, since we don't have any training tonight, if I could just get some sleep, instead of being here," I asked cautiously.

"Of course, I'll see to it that you don't wind up here when you go back to sleep," Brokenstar said, oddly kind.

"Thank you, Brokenstar," I bowed my head, beginning to walk away.

I turned, and woke myself up.

I awoke in my nest, and looked around quietly. I noticed that Heathertail's nest was empty, so I stood, and carefully padded over to feel it. It was cold, she had been gone for a while. I followed her scent out of the camp, and it started towards the ThunderClan border.

I was near the ThunderClan border, and heard Heathertail laughing.

"Lionblaze! Quit it!" I heard her squeal softly.

I crouched in the tall grass, silently, and watched as Lionblaze pinned Heathertail to the ground, playfully.

"Gotcha'," Lionblaze grinned, and licked Heathertail's forehead.

"Oh, get off, you big kitten," Heathertail said, batting playfully at his muzzle.

I leaped down, and suprised Heathertail and Lionblaze.

I stood in front of them two, and growled, "Well, well, well, look what we have here. A ThunderClan intruder."

Lionblaze let Heathertail up, and hissed, his fur fluffed out.

"What do you want, you pathetic coward?" Lionblaze said through gritted teeth.

"Technically, this is my clan's territory. You're on my turf," I smirked.

"Shut up, Breezepelt, you don't have the power to tell him to leave!" Heathertail hissed.

"But I do," a deep voice said behind me.

We all watched as Onestar emerged from the tall grass, his amber eyes ablaze.

"O-Onestar," Heathertail said, tail tucked, eyes wide.

"What exactly do you think you're doing? And you," he turned to Lionblaze.

"You better run like a rabbit, back to your territory. And Firestar will hear about this, as soon as sunrise comes," Onestar growled.

Lionblaze dipped his head, and rubbed against Heathertail, then dashed back toward ThunderClan.

"Breezepelt, go back to camp. I wish to speak with Heathertail alone," Onestar said.

"Yes sir," I mumbled, pivoting, and sprinting back to camp.

I settled into my nest, and curled my tail around me. I felt someone's felt brush up against mine, and turned my head to see Sunstrike, fast asleep. I hesitated, and then rested my head on my paws.

I awoke the next day, to the sound of rain. Luckily, we slept in large holes in the ground. So, we didn't get hit with rain, because the holes were under large bushes. Sunstrike woke a few moments after I did. She looked up at me, and noticed close we were. She gave me an embarassed smile, and left the den. I stood, walked out of the den, and stretched, feeling the rain soak my pelt.

Heathertail padded into camp, dropped a squirrel onto the prey pile, and noticed me. She glared at me, as she unsheathed her claws, and trotted towards me.

"I _hate_ you," she snarled, and walked away.

**Wintershadow:**

I padded out into the pouring rain, the rain running down my thick fur. I yawned, and noticed a group of rabbits gathered in a shallow hole, under a tree. I crouched down, and crept toward them, and targeted a large male. I took one more step, bunched up my legs, and sprang.

"When did you go hunting?" Viperblood asked, his green eyes glinting.

"Early this morning, while it was pouring down rain. So shut up, eat, and be happy!" I said, bored.

"Are you okay? You seem . . . . upset. More sarcastic than normal," Viperblood mumbled with his mouth full.

"I dunno'. . . . . I don't feel so great. . . " I mrowed, confused.

"What hurts?" Viperblood asked, standing up, concerned.

"Nothing I just. . . " I suddenly felt all strength in my legs disappear. I fell to the floor of the den, unconscious.

"Wintershadow. . . . Wintershadow, wake up!" a voice growled.

I feebly lifted my head, and looked up into the icy blue eyes of my father.

"H-Hawkfrost?" I meowed.

"Yes, it's me," he replied, sitting down, his tail curled over his paws.

"D-Did you make me collapse?" I mrowed in confusion.

My father nodded, grinning proudly.

"_You can do that?_" I asked in horror.

"Yes. Now, listen closely. Our plans have changed. You must go to the clans now," my father said sternly, his eyes narrowing.

"Wh-why?" I asked, managing to stand.

"Because we were waiting for the correct moment. That moment has come. You must journey to the clans as soon as possible, before it is too late," Hawkfrost hissed angrily.

Before I could answer, I was forced awake. I lifted my head, to see Viperblood's eyes widen, and him leap to his paws.

"Wintershadow!" he mrowed, rubbing his muzzle against mine.

"I thought you were going to _die!_"

"Viperblood, we have to leave now. We have to go to the clan cats," I mewed shakily, standing, and shaking myself.

"Why?" he titlted his head to one side, confused.

"I'll explain on the way, but I can tell you now, the Dark Forest cats have more power than we ever imagined," I meowed grimly.


End file.
